


To Be Denied...

by Miri1984



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:39:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miri1984/pseuds/Miri1984
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is courting Sigyn, mainly because no one wants him to. Of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Barbeauxbot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbeauxbot/gifts).



“Father wants to see you,” Balder showed his normal disregard for Loki’s entreaties not to be disturbed while he was studying and nearly received a face full of ice magic as a result. However, messages from Odin that were met with anger on Loki’s part usually ended in punishments both humiliating and inconvenient, so Loki curbed his temper.

“Did he say why?”

Balder shrugged. “No. But he seemed displeased.”

Loki sighed. “When does he not? My thanks for informing me Balder.”

His brother lingered in the doorway. “What were you doing?”

Loki repressed the urge to roll his eyes. “Magic, brother.”

Balder shook his head. “I do not know why you waste your time on such things. You should concentrate on your archery, or have you lost interest since Sif ceased to be your instructor?” Loki’s eyes flashed, and he pushed past his brother. Balder called after him. “I don’t know why you’re so touchy about the Lady Sif, Loki, you are, after all, the one who wronged _her.”_

Loki did not bother to look back.

Frigga was not in the throne room when Loki entered. This did not bode well. 

Odin was not wearing full regalia and his sceptre leant against the wall behind his throne. That he was sitting on the throne, however casually, meant this was to be a serious discussion. That he was not upstanding and shouting as soon as Loki walked in meant there would probably not be consequences too dire.

_Yet._

Loki carefully arranged an expression of polite and slightly contrite interest, folding his hands in front of him. Odin raised an eyebrow at the display. “You enjoyed yourself at the Autumn Ball, child.”

Loki’s hands twitched. _So it was to be_ this _discussion._

“I am fond of a dance, as you well know father.”

Odin’s lips twitched. “Indeed. You should, however, be more careful with your choice of partners.”

There were two ways Loki could deal with this. He could be belligerent, and prod Odin’s wrath to peaking point quickly - likely ending the interview and allowing him to go back to his studies. The matter would boil over, and the punishment (for there would be punishment) would likely be less severe. _Quick_ rage was short lived.

This matter, however, was somewhat closer to Loki’s heart than he cared to admit, and if he provoked such rage Odin would likely extract a promise he did not, on this point, wish to give. If his equivocation failed, however, he could look forward to another stint of border patrol with Fandral and Hogun. While he did not find their company _repellent_ he was in the middle of delicate studies and the delay could prove crucial.

He decided on the latter. “Oh, I enjoy dancing too well to worry overmuch who I dance _with._ Was there someone in particular I offended you by standing up with?”

Odin’s fingers tapped on the arm of the throne. His patience was not infinite and Loki was definitely pushing it. “Lannis does not wish you to court his daughter, Loki.”

Loki blinked. “I’m guessing Lannis does not wish for a lot of things. Why does he believe I am courting her? I do believe I only danced with her the once…? What _was_ her name again…?”

“You know her name, Loki. Were I to press you you could recite the names of all the maids at the assembly, and their fathers names, and precisely what punishments you underwent for sullying their reputations with your advances.”

Loki grinned and pressed his hand to his chest in mock offense. “You mean _improved_ their reputations, surely, father…?”

“Enough!”

Loki shut his mouth.

“Lannis has arranged the match between the Lady Sigyn and Theoric. It is a good match — their families will do well with a closer bond. Theoric’s family is traditional and there is little love lost between you and he, of that I am well aware.”

“Theoric is a fool and a bully and deserves no lady, let alone one as fine as Sigyn.”

Odin smiled. There was no harm in letting him know that Loki _did_ favour Sigyn, after all. So long as he did not extract Loki’s word not to court her.. “Do not toy with the lady’s affections merely because you dislike her betrothed.”

Loki scowled. “What if I am not toying with her? What if I actually wished to court her? What then? Surely a match between the Lady Sigyn and _a prince of the realm_ would be more advantageous to Lannis’ family than…”

Odin’s lip twtiched. “If I believed for a second that you intended to court the lady for the purpose of _marriage_ and not your own _amusement,_ my son, I would speak with Lannis myself.”

Loki tilted his head. “You would?”

“I would. But the point is moot. Lannis is not fond of you, Loki, and would deny you access to his daughter from spite even if he believed, as I do not, that you intended to court her for marriage.”

“Obviously Lannis likes Theoric for a _reason.”_

Odin let out an explosive sigh. “I wish you would not be so flippant about such things, Loki. You are a prince of the realm and you have been at a loss since your… unfortunate falling out with the Lady Sif…”

“We did not _fall out…”_

“You need to focus on something other than your magics. But this… pursuit of women should not be it…”

“I am not _pursuing…”_

“Loki so help me if you interrupt me one more time I will skewer you to the throne room floor.”

Loki gritted his teeth. 

“You will cease this pursuit of Sigyn Lannisdottir. I do not wish to hear of any communication between the two of you. If you are so desperate for a spouse, I will consult with your mother and she will look into more suitable candidates for your hand.” Odin paused, and the look he gave to Loki was almost sympathetic. “You have many many years, my son, before you need think about it too carefully. Do not be hasty and settle on a woman who will not be a suitable queen.”

Loki cocked an eyebrow. “Thor is to be king, father. Why must I be constrained by…”

Odin stared at him, one eye glinting. “All of you are of royal blood, Loki. The future is not set in stone, and you must prepare for every eventuality.” Odin waved a hand. “This discussion is over, child. Do not disappoint me in this.”

 _No promise was extracted._ Loki felt that the interview had gone remarkably well. As he walked back to his quarters, however, he remembered the feel of Sigyn’s waist under his palm, and the curve of her cheek as she smiled, the shine of moisture on her lips, and his pace quickened.

_I will show father how a woman is properly courted._

He made a detour to the gardens, carefully choosing a flower and preserving it with a small touch of magic. Back in his quarters, he smiled to himself as he smoothed a new sheet of parchment and began to write…


	2. Fair and Foul

“Brother you have not left your room for days.”

Loki scowled at the shut door. “Why does that concern you, Thor?”

“I miss you.”

Loki growled under his breath. Only Thor could say that without sounding insincere. The simplicity of his affection frustrated Loki no end. 

He stood and stalked to the door, throwing it open to find Thor — face creased in concern which relaxed into relief that Loki had given in to his pleas.

 _That face._ “Thor.”

“Brother may I enter?”

_No you may not. Stand outside and rot, pleasantly, with your brotherly concern and your gentle smile and your great worthiness._

He stepped aside. “I am fine, brother. You did not have to check on me. You know that sometimes my studies…”

“Brother I know that my father forbade you from courting the Lady Sigyn. You have barely set foot in the palace since. And then three days ago you disappeared without a word and returned in the blackest mood we have ever seen you. And then you locked yourself in here. Are you truly going to tell me that you are _studying?”_

Loki opened his mouth, then shut it again. Lying to his brother took a special frame of mind for Loki, and he could not grasp it now, not with rage and disappointment still seething in his gut.

He sat on his bed and motioned to the single chair. Thor made a face of mild disgust — politely turning his face away before he did so — then carefully moved the books that were piled high on the chair onto the floor.

“Loki you insist on living in this corner of the palace when there are far better apartments close to…”

“I can hear Balder’s insufferable snoring from everywhere in the Palace, Thor. Save here. So until someone is merciful enough to remove his head and give us all sleep, here I shall stay.”

“Surely there is a spell…”

There was one, but Loki held up a hand. He did not want to go into the real reasons he wanted to be here, in the furthermost tower, looking out over the city. Easy access by window was certainly part of it. 

Balder _did_ snore though.

“Thor you did not come here to berate me for living separate to you.”

Thor grinned. “No. No I came to berate you for _other_ things.” He fixed Loki with a clear, blue eye. “Tell me, is she worth it?”

Loki tilted his head, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “You do not wish to discourage me, Thor?”

Thor shrugged. “I know that since Sif you have been far more solitary, Loki, and I have been worried.”

Loki frowned at the mention of Sif. “Everyone always thinks…”

“I know better. You respect her, and she you. You were her friend, and then there was more, and it is hard to return to just friendship.”

Loki made a face. “Actually it wasn’t hard at all, brother. Just everyone seems to think it should be. Sif and I are on good terms, and we always were. We made a misjudgment, and that misjudgement has been rectified.”

“I do not think you should let Sif hear you say you think she was a misjudgement, brother.”

Loki laughed. “I would not _dream_ of letting her hear those words, brother.”

Thor sat back, more relaxed now, and looked around the room. “You are too solitary. You withdraw from us when you need help. I would know more about this lady you court, I would help you overcome father’s displeasure at your choice, if you would let me.”

Loki shook his head. “There is no point, brother. She said no.”

Thor cocked an eyebrow. “She _rejected_ you?” Loki would not lie to himself and say he did not find Thor’s tone gratifying.

Loki sighed. “Most emphatically, brother.”

“So now you sulk.”

“I am not _sulking.”_

Thor looked at him.

Loki rolled his eyes. “You are insufferable.”

Thor got to his feet and held out a hand. “Come, brother. Let us break open a cask of ale and you can tell me how she rejected you and then _I —_ with my superior knowledge of maidens —will tell you if she is truly set against you or merely attempting to shield herself from heartbreak.”

Loki took Thor’s hand and stood, feeling cheered. Part of him — a small niggling part in the pit of his belly — felt resentment at that. That his brother could so easily bring him out of the black mood he had, in truth, been thoroughly enjoying. “Your _superior_ knowledge of maidens?”

Thor clapped him on the back. “Of _course_ brother. I have traveled the nine realms and know all their tricks and strategies. We will establish a plan of attack and win you your maid.”

Loki chuckled. “I really do no think it works that way, Thor.”

“Ye of little faith, brother. Come.”

Loki shook his head, but followed where his brother led.


End file.
